


Second Death

by creepthrutheseams



Series: Shadows and Ghosts [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepthrutheseams/pseuds/creepthrutheseams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another life, another death.</p><p>It's not always an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hope springs eternal, but words do not.
> 
> With luck, I've caught my errors on the reread.

“You three will drown yourselves and while you are between life and death, the location should become apparent. There is a chance none of you will make it back,” Deaton said. He remained unruffled having just delivered a possible death sentence to three desperate teenagers.

“Worth the risk,” Stiles Stilinksi responded. He was already putting his feet in the water, his red jeans were absorbing the water the way that jeans always do. He looked thoughtfully at Lydia Martin, his supposed anchor and wondered if Deaton hadn’t purposefully set things up so that Stiles wouldn’t be coming back. “Worth the risk,” he repeated.

“We’ll be fine, Deaton.” Scott McCall smiled at his mentor, sitting in the ice-bath.

“As long as our parent’s are safe, the darkness and death are worth it,” Ally A said. Her black dress was already fluffing out in the water as she laid back. Isaac Lahey’s hands were on her shoulders, and her father’s bullet was in her hands.

***

“They left you here to die,” the sibilant voice says.

“I know.” Stiles looks around the white on white room again. The tubs are still there. The tree stump is still there. A bandaged man in a bomber jacket is still there.

“I can help you,” he said.

Stiles looked at the creature. He had no idea how long they’d been talking or how long he’d been gone. Time was not a thing that happened here. “How?” Stiles asked.

“I can give you your body back.”

“And what’s the price?” Stiles read more than anyone realized. He’d read his mother’s old notebooks. He’d read his grandmothers folktales. He’d read his grandfather’s letters. He understood that there was always a price.

“I take your place there.”

“Where would I go?”

“Into The Fracture. It’s where all the realms meet. It’s dangerous, but I’ll send you to people I know who will help you.”

“Why would strangers help me?”

“They owe me their lives.”

“Death is my only other option?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” the creature said. “Me or death.”

“You can’t kill my dad or any members of the pack.”

“Who’s pack?”

“Derek’s pack. They’ve been through enough.” Maybe Stiles should have hesitated making the deal. Things hadn't been right between him and Scott for awhile, but Scott could take care of himself. Plus he’d have the Argents to help him. Derek would maybe have Peter. Derek would maybe have Cora. And he would always protect his father. 

"It’s a deal,” the creature extended a bandaged hand.

Stiles shook it and felt the entire world move.

***

Stiles came out of the tub between Alison and Scott. Things went along as they were meant to. Julia Baccarri disappeared, Duke was resighted, Derek left with Cora.

Some time later, all hell broke loose again.

This time, there was no separation. The body disintegrated after Scott’s bite.

Aiden was buried in the woods by Ethan.

Allison was buried in the cemetery by Scott, her father, and Isaac.

Stiles was missing, presumed dead. The Sheriff thought that would be easier. People wouldn’t ask questions if they thought he too was a victim.


End file.
